Hunter x Hunter:Rewritten?
by LoveMightKill
Summary: ON HIATUS. Rin Kotoba is the daughter of the author of the book, Hunter x Hunter. But she finds out that her mother was not able to put an ending to the story and she goes to the HxH World to do so. But what if she meets the 4 main characters of the story and fall in love with one of them? Will she return to the real world, or will she stay forever in the fiction world?
1. The Secret Book

**Look who's here! It's LMK! This story? Well my imagination created it.**

**I hope you will like it, though. Feel free to point out mistakes (and there will be many) and criticize all you want but do it in the nicest way possible. **

**I will not bite so please leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hunter x Hunter, but seriously? If I own it would I write here? **

**Chapter 1: The Secret Book**

**Rin's POV:**

My dream was to be a writer...like my mother.

Sakura Kotoba...

My mother was a famous author of famous books and she was called a Legend because of her heart touching stories. Her stories had spread across the world and people said that her works were magnificent, like every word was important.

They said her stories were just flawless. They said my mother's a magic.

Someone so talented, someone perfect...

Well, for me she was a perfect writer because...Her stories were flawless.

But my mother died when I was twelve and by the way it was five years ago.

My father also died...just a week ago.

He told me something that was related to my mother just before he died.

I was confused, yet I knew it had to be something important.

***FLASHBACK***

"R-rin.." my father looked weak and almost broken, I couldn't stand to see him suffering like that.

I held his hand tighter. "Yes, Father, I'm here."

"R-Rin..." he coughed. "T-there's something...that you need to k-know."

I softened my expression. "What is it, Father?"

Another cough. "Go...to the priestess Nezera...she will tell you everything. In the forest...The..." his voice broke.

I sighed. "Father, it's alright. Don't tire yourself."

He shook his head. "No...Rin...The book...you have to find the..."

He stopped, gasping.

"Father." She protested.

"Your mother...The book...finish..."

Then he closed his eyes and I sobbed, knowing that my father was gone.

I needed to find that book. My father said so.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I set out to the forest the next morning to find the priestess Nezera.

My mother must have left something for me.

Maybe a journal where her secrets were written?

Maybe she wanted me to learn them and become a famous writer like her?

Maybe...

_Oh, geez, I'm drowned in my own thoughts again._

I stopped walking and frowned at my backpack, then at my clothes.

"Oh great! Just great." I stomped my foot. "What am I doing now?"

I glared at the ground and ventured in the forest.

I was wearing my black shorts, my plain white shirt, and black boots that reached my knees and my violet hair was in ponytail.

I looked like someone who was going to the mall instead of a temple out in the forest. I am so weird.

What would mother think of me?

Then I saw a gate made of iron and two women in kimono stopped me from walking in.

"You are not allowed here, girl." Said the woman with a brown hair braided to the right side.

"This is a sacred temple for the Hahara Clan." Said the other woman.

I took a brave step forward. I'd come this far not to get ditched by two weak women in kimono.

"We are warning you, girl." The brunette said in a dangerous tone.

I took another step. "I'm here to see Nezera."

The women seemed surprised. "Nezera-senpai?"

I nodded. "I am Sakura Kotoba's daughter. And I'm here to retrieve something that belongs to my mother."

They seem to understand. They really knew my mom...and they knew about me, too.

The brunette smiled at me, which I found annoying. "So you are Sakura-chan's little Rin, huh?"

_Little Rin?!_

"Excuse me but I'm not a little – ''

"So you are here to get the Secret Book." the other woman said, which was stupid because I already said I did come there to get it.

"Yes, so can you please, you know, let me pass?"

The woman who smiled at me awhile ago sighed this time. "I guess we don't have a choice. Come, Rin Kotoba, we will take you to Nezera-senpai."

"So," I looked at the women in front of me. "How did you know my mother – well I mean...personally?"

No answer.

Really? Was that a dangerous question?

"Don't ask too many questions, girl." The other woman hissed. "Nezera-senpai will explain it all to you. Be patient."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

The two led me to a room that looked like a place for rituals or something...well I haven't been to one but I can tell.

"We are here." The brunette announced.

_Not obvious._ I thought sarcastically.

Then they left.

What attitude was that? Leaving a girl in a place she knew nothing about?

Those creeps.

I looked around the place and I felt that someone was watching me.

I didn't glance at my back but I was pretty sure there was someone hiding in the shadows, watching me.

"Come out there. I know you're here." I said, and it must have sounded crazy.

But there really was someone watching her.

Then a woman with long red hair came out of darkness. She smiled at me apologetically. "Sorry for that. I enjoyed hiding and watching people."

"Are you Nezera?"

The woman bowed. "Yes, I am. What brings you here, young lady?"

"I am Rin Kotoba. Daughter of Sakura Kotoba." I held my head a bit higher. "I am here to retrieve my mother's book."

Nezera's eyes narrowed. "Book?"

I nodded, wondering why pristesses were so complicated. "Do you know something about it?"  
>"So you are Rin, Sakura's daughter."<br>"Hai."

The woman's eyes held no emotion. "Are you ready for this, Rin?"

"What do you mean?"

Nezera drew something in the air using her finger and then a book appeared from it and it dropped on the red head's hands.

"H-how could you do that?!" my eyes never left the book.

"You need to know more about your mother, Rin." She handed the book to me. "And this is something that will help you."

I reluctantly took the book and it was so light for a _very, very _thick book.

It was no ordinary book. That I know very well.

"That's the book your mother created but unfortunately...it didn't work out."

I looked down on the book, there were words engraved on it: Hunter x Hunter

I looked up again and was surprised to see Nezera's eyes puffy from crying.

"What...is this?" I asked.

_Great, now I will make things worse._

Nezera wiped her eyes and looked down the book. "Your mother almost did it..."

She seemed to be lost in thought so I flicked my hand in front of her face and she flinched.

"How did you know my mother? What is this book?"

She bit her lip. "You are not ready to know."

"Then why did I even come here?"

"Do you really want to know, Rin?"

"Yes!"

"Then open the book."

I did and a light came out of it that it almost blinded me.

I covered my eyes and dropped the book.

A minute after, the light faded. I slowly opened my eyes and picked the book, but this time, I was cautious.

"Look." Nezera said.

I looked down and saw a scene in one of the pages. It was like a movie.

I turned the pages and saw different scenes.

Scared, I closed it and read the title over and over again.

Hunter x Hunter.

Hunter x Hunter.

Hunter x Hunter.

What was that book?

"See?" the red head took the book from me. "You are not ready to know yet."

"I need an explanation first."

"This is the Secret Book."

"That doesn't explain it." I retorted. "How can my mother create such thing?"

"Because we are the same."

"What?"

Then I remembered the way Nezera summoned the book out of thin air.

"M-my mother can summon things – ''

"Wrong, dear." She cut me off. "I mean, we are of the same _kind_ but our abilities are different."

"A-abilities?"

"Yes." The woman replied flatly. "Our kind has this power called Creative Hand. But we don't have the same abilities. Mine is called the Summoner, for I can summon things that I draw. Sakura's Hand is – or was – called the Reality."

"And the use of that is...?" but I was afraid I knew the answer myself.

"Your mother writes stories and using her power, she can go into her story. Unfortunately our powers are not that accurate." she frowned as if remembering something. "We cannot always make things go as we want. It needs lot of concentration and draws a lot of energy from us."

She paused, looking at my expression. When she saw that I didn't believe her she turned her back. "I knew this would happen. Well, I have lots to do. Come back when you're ready."

I took her arm. "Wait."

She faced me while shrugging my hand off.

"I need to know more."

"You _need _to?" she asked, brows arching.

I nodded, sure of what I needed to do. "Why did Mother want me to get this book?"

"She wanted to see what she can do but when she wrote a few stories she failed. You know those books she published? Those were the failures. They just became normal books...until one story succeeded."

I looked at the book held by the priestess. "The..."

"You guessed it right. Hunter x Hunter. The book Sakura cared for most. The only successful Reality created book."

"She wants me to go there to see the Hunter x Hunter world?"

Nezera smirked. "It's not that simple, girl. You dream of being a writer, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well, Sakura came in the Hunter x Hunter World and the original story changed because she came."

"Huh?" I almost sweat dropped.

The red head chuckled. "She told me that when she came in, she was at the first chapter of the story. You know what? She got trapped in this certain forest and was found by two kids...well then she gave them a book about adventure as thanks for saving her. Oh, long story, dear."

"What happened?"

"The other boy was supposed to die in the original story but he survived and now, he's seeking revenge."

"Why is that bad?"

"No it isn't, Rin. But the story changed now and it became confusing. It's also incomplete." She shook her head in disapproval. "It doesn't have an ending yet and unless there will finally be an ending written, the scenes in that book will just continue over and over again."

"How can I revise the book, then?"

She raised her eyebrow.

"Wait," my eyes widened, the realization shocking me. "You mean I have to go _in_ the Hunter x Hunter world and give it an ending myself?!"

Nezera smiled. "Smart girl."

"You mean, to rewrite the story I have to create my own by...by going in there? You mean I am the one to create an ending?"

"In a fictional world, the author or creator is the one to put an ending, not the characters themselves. Sakura went in one more time but she failed because there were too many obstacles..."

_Oh, great. Now I regret coming here._

"You mean mother wants me to finish what she had not finished." I muttered.

"Don't worry, you don't have to do it."

I took the book from her hand. "No. I will do it. Besides, it could be fun. Going to another world could be an adventure I will _never_ forget."

_Yeah, totally._

"Are you really ready to go to the World of Hunters?"

"Ready as ever."

"Then you need to know more."

_I'm excited at the same time nervous._

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that, minna? Tell me if I should continue this one.<strong>

**And to those who have read In Between, I will continue it, but I need two more good reviews. And if you want to chat with me on Facebook just add me, Danica Tara Collins. You will find ONLY anime stuff. No pictures of ME there! XD**

**Poll: "Who among the four protagonists of HxH do you like?" **

**Please vote so I will know who people loved the most in HxH. (Visit my profile)**

**And if you are a fan of Kurapika, please like this FB page: kurapikakurtaobsessions**

**By the way, we moved from Canada to New York because my sis is going to NYU for college. Someone here from New York?**

**For this story...I can say I liked the idea. But I need your opinions.**

**Should I continue this? **

**R&R!**

**Another story published.**

**~LMK**


	2. Into The World Of Hunters

**Hello! I'm back for another chapter of Rewritten! I would like to thank sakura angel dark and DinosaurusxRex for clicking the follow/favourite button.**

**And of course my first reviewer, Nispedana!**

**Thank you, Nispedana-san, I'm glad you appreciate my story!**

**And don't worry, the HxH characters will be here.**

**R&R, guys!**

**Chapter 2: Into The World Of Hunters**

**Rin's POV:**

_The Hahara Clan were massacred eighteen years ago. Only Sakura, me, Akira, and Tomo were able to survive. We hid in this temple while Sakura, your mother, tried her best to create a book that will bring us to another world so we can hide from the murderers. Those devils still hunt for us. They want to absorb our powers and the only way to do that is to kill us. When Sakura created the Hunter x Hunter book, she thought we'd be safe then...but she learned that there's no ending and every time it got to the last part that Sakura wrote, it will just go back to the first chapter and it will continue to be like that. How can we live there?_

_So your mother tried to put an ending but there were too many dangers, so she wasn't able to finish it..._

_And she told us to pass it to you..._

_You are Hahara Clan's last hope, Rin._

**IMPORTANT!**

**I, LMK, will be changing the challenges and some events in the original Hunter Exam so we won't get bored while reading because we already know what will happen.**

**But some events will still be here. I hope you enjoy the new version of the Hunter Exam. ON WITH THE STORY!**

I scratched the back of my head when I found myself in a long tunnel.

_What _chapter was this?

Then a fat man with an evil smirk approached me. "Young lady, the Hunters Exam is starting, you need this juice to give you energy."

He handed that juice and I took it. After looking at it, I threw it and said, "I don't need energy drinks. I was trained since childhood."

With that, I left the man and looked around for people who can help me in this situation.

Oh great.

I knew nothing about this world.

I glanced to the fat man. He was talking to three guys, offering them the same juice he tried to make me drink.

They all dumped him in the end by pouring the juice out and not drinking it.

The man left, disappointed.

Interesting people.

I approached them and put on a friendly smile. They might help me and I can look for the main characters of this stupid story when I already know this world.

"Hello." was all I said.

The kid with spiky black hair smiled innocently. "Hello!"

I took out my hand for the kid to shake. "I am Rin. You?"

"My name's Gon! Nice meeting you, Rin-san!"

I looked over to the other two.

The older man with small eyeglasses (or were they sunglasses?) spoke. "Leorio."

I raised an eyebrow to the blond guy who was the same age as me...I guess.

"I don't give my name to strangers." he said coldly.

"He really doesn't, Rin-chan." the kid, Gon, said. "Right, Kurapika?"

The blond face palmed. Leorio just sweat dropped.

I laughed. "Nice meeting you, _Kurapika._"

Kurapika looked away while the innocent Gon scratched his head, wondering what he did wrong.

"Uh...can I join you, guys?" I asked.

"B-but you're a girl!" the older man protested.

"What's wrong with being a girl?"

"Girls are fragile." the blondie answered this time. "This is an exam to be Hunters and we will not risk losing just because a fragile, emotional girl joined us."

I smirked. "You'll regret that."

I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder. He slammed into the stone pavement. Gon and Leorio's jaws dropped while other people in the tunnel glanced at us.

I put my knee on Kurapika's chest and pushed my forearm against his throat.

I didn't care of what they think. I just need to prove them that Rin Kotoba is different from any other girls out there.

"If you _ever _insult me again," I said, my voice tight. "I swear that you will not just get judo-flipped."

"Girls are never meant to be Hunters." he said. "But consider me warned."

I rose and helped him to his feet while the other two were still shocked.

"Can I join now, Leorio?" I asked with a smug smile.

"Hey! It's Leorio-san, you – '' he seemed to remember something and he paused, looking at his blond friend. "Yes, you can join us."

"Cool!" Gon beamed.

"Now, come on. Or we will lose the examiner!" Leorio said.

And so we ran, Gon beside Leorio and me beside the blond.

There was a long silence between us so I decided to break it.

"Hey – ''

A white haired boy with skateboard landed next to Gon.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"12." Gon said. "You?"

"Same. I'm Killua."

"Gon! And this is Leorio-san, Kurapika, and Rin-san!"

"Hi!" I waved my hand at him and he raised an eyebrow. Leorio gave him a warning look.

And all five of us ran together, and once again, there was silence between us.

"Why are you here?" I asked Kurapika, mostly to break the silence.

"This is the Hunter Exam and I want to be a Hunter. What reason do you need?"

"What do Hunters do?"

I know that sounded stupid, but I really need to know.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? Then why are you here?"

I panicked, thinking of something to say. He would think I'm crazy if I tell him I'm from the _real _world.

We avoided the people lying on the stairs. "Well, I just ended up here."

He sighed. "We all need to be Hunters and we have different reasons."

"What's your reason?"

"You don't need to know."

"Oh...okay..." I lowered my head.

**Killua's POV:**

The exam was a big disappointment. I thought it would be fun and challenging but the first phase included of...running.

At least I met Gon. Oh and the others, too.

Then a blonde girl passed by us. She had blue eyes and she was wearing school uniform (see cover picture). She was in a skateboard...like me...

"Hey that's cheating!" Leorio complained.

"No, it's not." Rin said. "Killua did it."

The blonde looked over. "Why's this cheating, Mister?"

"This is supposed to be an endurance test!" the poor man reasoned.

"But no one said that skateboards aren't allowed." Gon said.

"Killua did it but you didn't protest." Kurapika added.

I sighed. They wanted to be Hunters but they were arguing over non sense things.

That's not what Hunters do.

The blonde in pigtails looked over Gon and me. "How old are you, guys?"

"12." Gon and I said in unison.

"Wow, you're awesome." She got off her skateboard. "Guess I'll run, too."

"Oh, cool!"

"I'm Emira."

"Killua." I replied.

"Gon!"

Emira looked at Gon and smiled cheerfully. "Glad I found someone cheerful here!"

"Hey, you forgot about us, Emira." Rin cut off.

The girl looked at the back. "Oh, hi there! I'm Emira."

The three, Kurapika, Leorio, and Rin, sweat dropped.

_Oh, so there's Gon's sister. They're both dumb._

Rin seemed to realize the same thing and she just smiled. "Rin. 17."

"Kurapika. 17."

"Leorio. 19."

_Leorio's 19?!_

"Eh?!" Emira looked at Leorio. "Old man's only nineteen?"

"Hey, who's the old man?!"

"Huh, Leorio? I thought you were twenty-five!" Rin added.

Leorio screamed. "I'm only _nineteen!_"

_Idiots. _I face palmed.

We reached the exit and found ourselves in a forest.

The examiner, Satotz, faced us. All of the wanna-be Hunters stopped on their tracks to listen to what the man would say.

"Alright, examinees. This forest will be a maze for you. There will be dead ends and traps so be careful. If you reach the exit, we'll go to the next phase. The fog also makes this phase hard so you gotta have great senses. Follow me and if you lose me, you have a great chance to die."

_Now this is what I'm talking about._

**Emira's POV:**

We tried to follow the examiner but it was impossible because of the fog.

I couldn't even see Gon and the others.

"Hey, Rin-chan. What's your Nen type?" I asked her.

"Nen?"

"Yes."

"Wait," Kurapika's voice spoke this time. "Rin, don't tell me you can't use Nen?"

"I don't even know that." Rin replied, obviously confused.

"Maybe she hasn't discovered yet?" Killua said.

I tried to look at Rin-chan. "How can you survive the Exam if you can't use Nen?"

Someone cleared his throat. It was a warning.

I heard Rin laugh. "I don't need special powers to get through this. I just need strength and quick wits."

"For now, let's focus on staying alive, shall we?" Kurapika-kun said.

"Hey, Killua-kun. Where are you?" I called out.

"Here." I heard a voice beside me.

"Where's Gon?"

"I'm here, Emira-san!" the owner of the voice was also beside me, but at my left.

"Are you all okay, guys?"

"We're alright." the other three at the back said.

We were running blindly through the fog when we heard Rin scream. "Ahh!"

Then the screaming was gone.

"Kurapika, Leorio-san, where's Rin-chan?" I asked, panicked.

"S-she's not here." Leorio stuttered.

"Let's go find her!" Gon said.

"We will lose the examiner!" Kurapika protested.

"We already did!" I yelled. "A person's life is far more important than passing this Exam! You go, Kurapika, and chicken out. I'm going to find Rin!"

I stomped my foot and walked off. Someone ran beside me.

"If you're here because of pity, you better – ''

"No," Kurapika's voice cut me off. "You're right. We should find Rin."

I calmed down. "Sorry for yelling at you, Kurapika-kun."

Even though we can barely see anything because of the fog, I knew that he smiled. "It's alright."

"Hey, Killua found this." Leorio handed me a brown backpack.

"Isn't this...?" I looked at Killua.

He nodded. "Yes. Rin's backpack."

"Where did you find this?"

He pointed down.

And suddenly the soil cracked open and swallowed us four.

"Ahh!" I screamed while we slid down.

I closed my eyes and we landed on my butt and when I opened my eyes, I found myself alone in an empty room with no window or door.

There were torches around so the room was lit but I wondered where the others were.

_Great, now I'm all alone._

**Rin's POV:**

"Hello?" I called out even I knew that no one could hear. I was alone in an empty room without a door or windows. Just great.

Mother was so weird to create such a world.

I wish I had a manual to navigate this...world.

_She wasn't able to finish it because...there were too many obstacles._

Oh, and Nezera forgot to tell her what those obstacles were. Great.

I sat on the cold stone floor and tried to think of a plan.

_I just need strength and quick wits._

Oh, joy. I was so stupid to say that.

The others got their powers while I'm stuck here...with only my strength and wits.

"Rin..." a voice echoed through the room.

I stood up, cautious. "W-who's there?"

"Rin..."

Then little black creatures appeared on the walls and the floor, all approaching me. "SPIDERS!"

I stood there, frozen. I hate myself. I was still scared of those tiny creatures.

I gulped, backing away. I sat down again and hugged my knees, sobbing.

I felt myself shaking in fear and I heard a crack on the ceiling.

Great, more spiders.

Something heavy landed on the floor but I didn't dare look.

I hugged my knees tighter and I can feel the spiders approaching me. They set my nerves on edge. Here's the black sea of creepy-crawlies.

Then something touched her arm and she yelped.

"Hey, it's fine."

It was Killua's voice.

I slowly looked up. "K-Killua...?"

He offered his hand and I accepted it. I stood up and drew a heavy breath.

I found the hairy, tiny creatures all lying on the floor, dead.

"Y-you killed them...all?" I asked, a bit impressed.

The white haired boy grinned. "Don't get awestruck there."

I realized that he came to help me and I smiled. "Thank you."

He turned his back and said, "Don't thank me."

"Huh?"

"Thank Emira." he replied. "She convinced us to search for you."

"Where are the others?"

"We split up." he glanced over his shoulder. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

**Emira's POV:**

I tried to break the walls but I ended up lying on the floor, exhausted.

Oh damn this.

I opened Rin's backpack for some water when I saw her phone.

I took it out and was about to open it when I decided not to.

It was not nice to look into other people's things.

Then I stood up, brushing away the dust on my skirt.

I punched the wall again and did what I did the last time but after what seemed like hours, I was tired and there wasn't even a dent on the wall.

I breathed deeply. I closed my eyes to sleep when I heard the ceiling broke and something landed next to me.

I opened my eyes to see Kurapika, smiling down at me.

Gon was beside him. The boy with spiky black hair offered his hand to help me up and I took it.

When I was already standing, I looked at both of them. "Hey, where are the others?"

"We don't know." Kurapika said.

"Let's go, Emira-san, let's find them."

I looked around. "Uh...where will we exit?"

Kurapika looked at the broken ceiling and pointed up there.

"We're going to _climb_ all the way to the top?"

Gon and Kurapika nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Gon, you go first." Kurapika said.

"Hai."

The boy did and I was next. I jumped up and found something to hold on to.

But then my hand felt pain and was not able to hold on.

I fell and closed my eyes and when I opened them, I saw Kurapika carrying me.

"Thanks." I said.

He saw my hand and he shook his head. "Come on. I will carry you until we get to the top."

"No! I can do it my – ''

But he put me on his back and he jumped up the ceiling.

**Killua's POV:**

We jumped up the ceiling until we reached the top.

The soil cracked open and Rin and I jumped up.

"Yes!" Rin squealed. "We made it! Thanks, Killua!"

She kissed me on the cheek.

I felt myself heating up because of this. "Hey!"

She chuckled. "You're so cute when you're flustered!"

"But where are the others?" I asked, hoping to get off the topic.

"The fog subsided. That's weird."

Then the soil trembled and I grabbed Rin out of the way.

The soil cracked open – _again_ – and it revealed Gon, Kurapika , and Emira.

Leorio followed.

"Guys!" Rin ran towards them and I did the same.

She stopped on her tracks when she saw Emira carried by Kurapika.

Rin had a mischievous smirk. "Aww, you look like a knight in shining armor, Kurapika!"

The blond glared at her. He brought Emira down and Leorio broke into a grin.

"So I was alone while you guys had your moment down there."

We all groaned except Gon who was wondering about the meaning of Leorio's words.

The annoying man chuckled. "You kids are going all out without Uncle Leorio, huh?"

Emira rolled her eyes. "I don't understand a thing you're saying, Leorio."

I sighed. "Let's just go. We would be able to catch up if we go fast."

I noticed Rin talking to Emira. Rin got her backpack and said something to the blonde.

I smiled at the sight.

**Kurapika's POV:**

We ran towards the fog because Rin said that if the fog was part of the Exam to make it harder, then the fog must be following the examinees.

I thought the same way as her and it surprised me.

I ran beside Emira. "How's your hand?"

She smiled. "Just fine."

I nodded.

Then I noticed Killua and Rin talking and they seemed serious.

After, Killua ran beside Gon while Rin led us.

"Emira, I'll run ahead."

"Sure."

The violet-haired girl looked at me in confusion.

"Why?" I asked, not looking at her.

"I don't need pity."

"I don't feel pity to anyone." I countered, still not looking at her.

"I want to be alone."

"But then you joined us."

She glared at me. "Why don't you just go?"

"..."

She sighed, exasperated. "Fine."

"What did Killua tell you?"

"None of your business, Blondie."

I decided to shut my mouth.

The fog got thicker but eventually it subsided and we found ourselves with the other examinees and the examiner, Satotz.

We were facing a large – and I mean large – gate and we all groaned.

"Congratulations, Examinees. You are now going to the Second Phase of the Exam." Satotz announced. "Sadly, some did not make it. But let's move forward."

The gate opened, and the Examinees clapped their hands in delight.

I glanced at Rin who was trembling even though no one noticed except me.

Her eyes held fear. Was she afraid she'd fail this Phase?

I was about to go to her when Killua did it first. I stopped and walked back to Emira who was talking to Gon.

"Examinees, you can now go to the Second Phase."

_Alright, it's starting._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, everyone! Yes, yes, I know I changed some events there but it is for us to try something new. And if you wanna see how Emira looks like, see the cover. Please also visit my profile to vote for the poll.<strong>

**I want to thank these three lovely people who reviewed/fave/follow: **

**Nispedana: Hope you like this one, Nispedana-san. **

**sakura angel dark: Hey, thanks for clicking the fave/follow button! Hope you enjoy this one.**

**DinosaurusxRex: Thank you for also clicking the fave/follow button. Wish you will enjoy this new chapter.**

**I hope you will leave a review, guys!**

**~LMK**


	3. Another Chapter

**Hi, everyone! I'm back for the 3****rd**** Chapter of Rewritten! **

**I would also want to thank CursedxQueenxDoll for reviewing and sharing thoughts for this story. Thanks to all who followed and favorited.**

**The Second Phase will change a bit but please read!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Hunter x Hunter, nor any of its characters! Only the OCs and the plot for this story.**

**CHAPTER 3: Another Chapter**

**Rin's POV:**

The gates opened and all of us came in.

We were greeted by a woman and a large – and I mean large – guy who stood beside her.

"Welcome, examinees, to the next Phase of the Hunters Exam!" the woman said. "I am Menchi."

"And I am Buhara!" the large guy beamed.

"Don't tell me that large man there will be our examiner." Emira whispered.

I chuckled lightly. "I won't tell you."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Sarcasm."

Then she looked at me. "Rin, what happened down the – ''

She was interrupted by a loud grumbling sound.

"You must be hungry." Menchi said to Buhara.

Buhara patted his tummy. "I'm starving."

The woman named Menchi turned her face to us. "Well, here you go, then. This Phase will involve...cooking!"

Everyone busted out laughing when they heard her, whilst the six of us stood there, not wanting to take the Exam easy.

"Idiots," Emira muttered. "If it is that easy then they won't call it 'Exam'."

"What?! Cooking?" someone at the back laughed hysterically.

"But we're here for the Hunter Exam!" another one added.

"Yes. That's right. This is your exam for this Phase... to cook and satisfy us... We are the Gourmet Hunters after all." Menchi said.

"Ah, so what will we cook, Gourmet Hunters?"

"Hmm..." the woman tapped her cheek. "The ingredients are here and you have to cook something that will satisfy our taste. This will be done by pair, and if you fail, you fail."

"Is that it?" Emira demanded. We had a hard time holding her back.

"Emira..." Killua warned silently.

The blonde just shrugged our hands off and jumped high to reach the place where Menchi sat. "That's why they underestimate you, Miss Menchi!"

The brunette was taken aback of this and she looked at Emira. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give us this easy task!" Emira yelled. "Let them know what real Gourmet Hunters can do, don't let them laugh at you!"

"Emira!" Kurapika warned.

"Who are you, girl?" Menchi demanded.

"My deceased mother loved cooking very much." The blonde said, her hair covering her face. "Don't put cooking into shame with this...kind of test."

Menchi smiled. "Well, then... I will give you a new task... if you will come down now?"

Emira jumped off and walked towards us. "Sorry."

I just smiled while Leorio ruffled her hair. "That's alright."

"Thanks."

"Alright, examinees! I will give you a new task!"

Everybody cheered.

"But it's already done... and no one passed!"

"WHAT?!"

"Only one passed this phase!"

"No, it couldn't be!" the examinees argued.

"You all think that simple cooking won't get you anywhere!" Menchi shook her head in disapproval. "That's why you all failed!"

"But – ''

Suddenly, it became windy. We averted our eyes as an airship came close to the Exam site.

A ladder (or whatever it was) fell down and an old man dropped in.

"Menchi." The old man said.

"C-Chairman..."

"You are back to this 'lazy' habit again."

"I'm sorry, Chairman Netero. It's because they underestimated cooking and I..."

"Then show them." the Chairman called Netero said, and Menchi seem to understand.

The brunette examiner faced us again. "Examinees, this is the Chairman of the Hunters Association, Chairman Netero!"

"I am glad to see you all, examinees. And for this Phase, you will go to Mount Split-in-Half!"

Whispers erupted, and I smirked. _Mother, what the heck is Mount Split-in-Half?_

I knew mother gave weird names but I didn't know it was _this _weird.

"I will take you there with the airship." Chairman Netero said.

And so we came in the airship and I glanced at Emira.

_My deceased mother._

**Kurapika's POV:**

We arrived at Mount Split-in-Half unexpectedly fast.

The examinees rushed out of the airship excitedly while I walked calmly, Leorio beside me and Killua and Gon in front of us.

"Have you seen Rin and Emira?" I asked.

Leorio shook his head. "They probably ran ahead of us."

"What do you think will we do this Phase?" the man added.

"I don't know." I admitted. "I guess it still involves cooking? They're the Gourmet Hunters after all."

"I hope."

"Examinees, welcome to Mount Split-in-Half." Menchi said. "You will have to get Spider Eagle's eggs down there."

She pointed down and when I looked, I saw spider webs and large eggs were hanging from them. "That's the Spider Eagle's nest."

"How are we...?" Gon scratched his head. I was wondering the same thing as him.

"Like this." Menchi jumped, her hands were holding the cobwebs. And she waited, then she loosened her grip on the cobwebs and on the way down, she got an egg and we all gasped. Menchi was nowhere to be seen but then wind blew and she appeared and came back to the surface.

"Now, it's your turn." she announced.

We all jumped, and a man loosened his grip and he fell down.

We could just hear him scream and he was gone. No wind.

I noticed Rin still on the surface, not jumping.

"Rin!" I yelled.

She was shaking violently and the Chairman and Menchi were looking at her suspiciously.

"Rin-chan, jump!" Emira added.

But her eyes were pleading no. "P-please..."

"We can't force her." Killua said.

My eyes narrowed at this. "What's she scared of?"

The white haired boy hesitated. "N-nothing."

I looked up again to see the trembling Rin.

**Killua's POV:**

No. Rin was scared of spiders and this scared her. But she will fail this Phase if she didn't do it.

_Conquer your fears, Rin._ I pleaded.

"Rin!" I yelled. She looked at me, her eyes pleading.

I shook my head, and she sighed.

She closed her eyes, and jumped.

When she opened her eyes, she was already hanging. I was beside her and Kurapika on the other side. "Breathe."

She nodded. "Alright."

"Go!" Gon said and we loosened our grip on the cobwebs.

I got a Spider Eagle egg and the wind pushed us back to the surface.

Then we were all eating the eggs happily. "I have to admit this is delicious."

Emira smiled cheerfully. "I should have gotten more!"

"Yeah. Me too." Gon agreed.

"See? This is what we, the Gourmet Hunters, live for." Menchi said. "We take risks and face dangers just to get exotic ingredients to cook super delicious foods."

"Your mother won't be disappointed by this, right?" the brunette examiner teased Emira.

The blonde shrugged. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess."

Menchi smiled and then looked at us. "You passed this Phase and may now proceed to the next one!"  
>Everybody clapped their hands. I glanced at Rin, who was still in shock.<p>

The old man, Netero, then spoke. "I will take you to the next Phase."

_I hope there will be no more spiders for the next Phase. _I thought.

**Rin's POV:**

And so we were in the airship again. I was still in shock because of what had happened.

I can still feel myself shaking and it didn't want to stop.

If it hadn't been for Killua...

"Hey, Rin-chan." Emira sat next to me. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure." I replied. "Go ahead."

"Why do you want to be a Hunter?"

I thought for awhile. Well, I didn't really want to be a Hunter but I needed to finish the story.

"Because of my mom." I lied. Well, it was not _completely _a lie, but still...

"What about your mom?" she asked again.

"Just...I just wanna impress her."

"That's it? What family are you from?"

"Kotoba. Kotoba family." I answered.

"Rin...Kotoba?" her eyes narrowed. "Seems familiar..."

"Why do you want to be a Hunter, Emira?"

"To avenge my mother's death." She replied gravely.

I didn't say anything for a minute. Truth was, I didn't know what to say.

How can my mother, Sakura Kotoba, create such story?

How can she take it all? She knew that the characters in her story might come alive, so why did she give them painful stories?

"Don't worry." The girl said. "It's all in the past."

"Right."

_Rin, remember this. They are all just fictional characters. You can't feel something for them in any way. Just focus on completing the story. _

Hunter x Hunter.

_No way. _I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I know it's not what you expected but please bear with me.<strong>

**The past of the characters will be revealed soon so please wait.**

**And uh...there are lots of secrets in this story...which will be revealed soon.**

**I hope you will leave a review!**

**~LMK**


	4. What They Hated Most (pt1)

**It's nice to be back again! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favourites!**

**You guys make my day! **

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter is not mine and it will never be.**

**Chapter 4: What They Hated Most (Part 1)**

**Rin's POV:**

The chairman dropped us and we found ourselves standing before a tall building.

And when I say tall, I mean _tall._

The building almost touched the clouds and I was wondering if we can reach its top even with the use of an elevator.

I stood next to Emira, with Killua on the other side.

"I feel dizzy just by looking at it." the blonde muttered.

"Examinees," the chairman extended his arms like he needed a hug. "This'll be the Third Phase. Don't get yourself killed, eh?"

With that, he rode his airship and was gone in a second.

"Hello."

A bulky man appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of the examinees.

"I am the examiner of this Phase," he announced with a hint of boredom in his voice. "You will be coming inside of the Trick Tower and I will be waiting for you here. The building, as the name suggests, is full of trickeries and dangers. You will have to get to the top without getting killed and get a sack of rice there and finally bring it down here."

"So it's really possible to get up there?" Gon asked incredulously.

"Yes, kid." The bulky man replied.

"So we may use the elevators?" the black haired kid asked again.

This time, the Examiner only nodded.

"So the elevators can really take us up there?" I asked this time.

The man grinned. "It's not that easy, young lady. Yes, there are elevators in the Tower but only one of them can take you to the top. Others will just trick you or take you nowhere. So, Examinees, you have to find that special elevator."

"This will be fun." Killua said.

"I hope it is." Kurapika muttered.

I adjusted the bag on my back and looked at Trick Tower hesitantly.

"Is something bothering you, Rin-chan?" Emira asked.

I smiled reassuringly. "There's nothing."

"Alright. You may go inside now." the Examiner said and everyone ran excitedly.

**Kurapika's POV:**

Trick Tower looked like a simple building.

Yes. It did look that way the moment we came in.

But unfortunately it didn't last long and it started to show us its true color.

When we were at the Second Floor of the Tower – or at least that's what I thought – something moved above us.

Then it dropped to the ground and it was a giant slime that was violet in color.

Emira looked disgusted and Rin was making a face.

"What..." Emira tried not to gag. "...are you?"

"Slime-ber." the monster groaned.

"Good," Leorio murmured. "I thought we were in trouble."

The giant spit tinier slimes and we were stuck except for Emira who managed to roll to one side.

"Emira-san!" Gon yelled, also unable to move his body. "Beat it!"

"What?!" the blonde exclaimed. "You expect me to...get near that thing?!"

"It's the only way!" Gon reasoned.

_Why can't we escape the tiny slimes?_

**Emira's POV:**

I hesitated. I was not just disgusted by slimes, but I despised them.

I hated slimes. They brought bad memories.

Memories that I wished I could forget.

The giant thing growled when it saw me and it spit out tiny slimes but I managed to dodge them.

It continued to be that way and everything started to smell like poison.

I didn't want to use Nen right now.

Not yet.

_Are you going to be a coward again, Emira?_

I pushed away that thought and dodged a slime not bigger than a fist.

"Emira – '' Rin's voice broke, like something was suffocating her.

My eyes narrowed on the slime that covered my friends.

A red dot.

Different emotions welled up in my chest.

Anger, grief, sadness, pain.

I looked at the Slime-ber. I trembled at the sight of it but I controlled myself.

Then I focused as I touched the giant, and when I put my hand off, it started to dance.

Being a Manipulator, I can control objects or living things.

For me, I just needed to touch the target and focus so I can control it.

The slime dude danced there like crazy while I tried to take away the slime that covered the bodies of my friends.

When I succeeded, Rin coughed and was wide eyed when she saw the giant dancing.

"How...?"

"There's no time to lose!" I said. "The floor is not going to hold any longer!"

"How?" Rin asked.

"The slimes that the giant spat could burn and you can only survive that using Nen." Kurapika answered this time.

"But I don't use Nen or whatever it is!"

"You do." Kurapika insisted. "You couldn't have survived the slimes if you can't use Nen."

"But – ''

"Stop arguing! The floor's - ''

We heard a cracking sound beneath our feet and we stood there, frozen.

And the floor cracked open and swallowed us up.

**Killua's POV:**

We found ourselves in front of three tunnels.

"So, which way to go?" Leorio asked.

Gon sniffed the air but he only shook his head after. "The smell's confusing."

"Then..." Rin looked worried. "Trust your instincts?"

"We will die a hard way if we do that." Kurapika said.

"How about we split up?" Emira suggested. "We don't have a choice, right?"

"Great idea." I said. "I'll go with Gon."

Gon smiled. "I'm okay with that."

"Nuh-uh, that won't do." Rin stepped between Gon and me. "I can't let you guys pick your own partner."

"Why?" Gon and I said at the same time.

"Because I said so."

"Uh...but, Rin-chan.." Emira fidgeted with her hands.

"Nani?"

"Ano..." the blonde scratched her head. "N-nothing."

"Tch." The violet haired girl rolled her eyes. "I'll go with Kurapika, then. And you go with Leorio."

"What?!" Emira complained.

"You wished for that, didn't you?"

Leorio and I snickered.

Kurapika sighed. "You are so noisy. Just go with whom you like to."

"I'll go with Gon and that's final." I said.

"Then I will go with Kurapika!" the annoying blonde said.

It was Rin's turn to sigh this time. "Fine. I'll be with Leorio."

"We'll take Tunnel 1." Kurapika announced.

"Then we're off to Tunnel 2." Leorio said, looking at Rin with fear.

"Then I guess Tunnel three is ours." I said.

And we headed to our destination.

**Gon's POV:**

I walked with Killua through Tunnel 3 and we walked cautiously.

We didn't want giant slimes to drop before us again.

"Ne Killua."

"Nani?" he said, looking around the tunnel.

"Where is your family?" I asked.

He stopped on his tracks and then looked at me wearily. "You want to know?"

I nodded. We walked again and I hoped I didn't offend him.

He was my friend after all.

"I'm from a family of assassins," Killua started, which shocked me. "I'm from the Zoldyck family. I am Killua Zoldyck."

"A family of assassins?"

"Hai." he didn't look at me in the eyes.

We continued to walk silently until the white haired boy spoke. "Why do you want to be a Hunter, Gon?"

"I want to find my father!"

Killua seemed to be surprised by this. "_Find _your father? Who is he?"

"Ging Freecss!" I replied. "Mito-san said my dad wanted to become a Hunter that's why he left me. And I want to know what is with being a Hunter that he left me for it."

"Ging Freecss..." Killua muttered.

And then we stopped on our tracks when we saw a man with long black hair standing ten inches away from us.

"What are you doing here..." the man said, looking at Killua. "...Killu."

**Rin's POV:**

Leorio and I talked and talked and talked along the way.

That was pretty much the longest conversation I had with him.

But something in the tunnel creeped me out even when its loud because of Leorio's talking.

Tunnel 2 seemed cold and dark...and evil...

"Oi Rin. Why do you want to be a Hunter?"

"I want to impress my mother." was all I said.

"That's it?"

I looked away. There's no way I could tell him I'm from the real world.

"Yes, that's it. You, why do you want to be a Hunter, Leorio?"

The man hesitated.

I raised an eyebrow. "I shared mine. It's time for you to share yours."

"Fine." he said, sighing. "I want to have lots of money."

"Don't lie." I said. "Money can't buy everything."

"Oh so you are with Kurapika now, eh?"

"I'm _just _stating a fact."

"Oh then let me state a fact, too. Money can buy everything. It can even buy a life."

I stared at him.

"What?"

My eyes narrowed. "There's a story behind that comment, isn't there?"

He avoided my eyes. "Just let it slide."

"You can tell me." I said, my expression guarded.

"Well... I want to be a doctor."

"Huh?"

"A dear friend of mine...I was not able to save him..." Leorio started. "It was all because we didn't have money."

My expression softened a bit. The man's not that bad after all.

He needed money to become a doctor so he can save the poor people.

_If he is in the real world, _I thought to myself, smiling. _Then there could be at least one person who cares for the people whole heartedly._

Maybe fiction really was great.

You can create your own world and people.

If you want a person to fly, he can fly. It was so great.

I wanted to be a writer someday, too.

And now I learned that characters can live, too, I will create a book full of happiness so that the characters could live properly.

Fiction was so great...

And I met my new friends because of it.

"Rin." Leorio whispered.

"Why?"

"You hear that?"

I frowned. "What?"

Then I heard it...hissing sound.

Black creatures started to come out of the walls and they crawled towards me.

"SPIDERS!" I screamed.

This book sure knew how to piss me off.

I stood there unable to move or to say another word.

Leorio was yelling at me but I can't understand a word he was saying.

My chest was heavy, my legs were stuck, my hearing was failing, my vision was blurry, and I could smell the faint sweet scent of the creatures.

I knew it was stupid to just stand there, but I didn't know what to do anymore.

Spiders the first phase, spiders the second phase, and more spiders the Third phase.

Yeah, I was doomed.

And before I could react, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, everyone! I would like to thank those who reviewed, favourited, and followed. I am really thankful for your support.<strong>

**And uh...I'm having a hard time deciding about the partners of this story.**

**Please tell me your suggestions by voting on the poll. Just visit my profile if you have the time. I really need your help.**

**Should it be Emira x Kurapika? Or Rin x Kurapika? Rin x Killua?**

**Emira x Killua? Gon x Emira? **

**P.S For those reading In Between, I might update it next week.**

**~LMK**


	5. What They Hated Most (pt 2)

**Hello, minna! So this would be a short chapter but I really need to finish memorizing my lines for our play in English class. Please bear with it!**

**And many thanks to stormy003, a Guest, and jonica77 for reviewing!**

**And uh…announcement! (If you wanna know the important announcements, please check out my profile)**

**HxH Rewritten will end on January 27 2015 and it is a final decision. It would take that long since this fic will go on hiatus until Nov. 17 2014.**

**And forgive me for mistakes and such because I don't want to have a beta reader! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HUNTER X HUNTER.**

**Chapter 5: What They Hated Most (pt. 2)**

**Rin's POV:**

Rin….

A voice echoed in my head. It was a female's voice that sounded so sweet and full of love and care.

Rin….

I smelled a sickly sweet scent that made me want to throw up.

Rin….

The voice was starting to become irritating to hear. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't.

It was like I was having a nightmare but I couldn't wake up.

Rin….

The irritating voice didn't stop from calling out my name.

Suddenly, I couldn't breathe. Someone was strangling me. Those hands that were around my neck were like iron.

I tried to speak. I struggled to breathe. But it was impossible for me.

Rin…..

The voice echoed again.

When I was already out of air, everything changed.

I opened my eyes to see myself in a very familiar place.

Then a beautiful woman appeared with a violet haired kid beside her.

They sat on the clean grass, smiles on their faces.

"Mommy!" the kid gasped, pointing to a black creature that was crawling towards them.

The woman smiled. "It's just a spider, honey."

"A spider!" the girl exclaimed. "How come there's a spider on grass?!"

The woman chuckled in delight. She looked at the kid with slight amusement.

I wanted to sob. It was my mother.

And I was that kid beside her.

This was the scene that I hated to remember. I didn't want to remember that time with mother because it pained me….greatly.

"Rin," Sakura said softly.

"Why, mother?"

"You want to be a writer, right?"

The kid beamed. "Of course!"

Mother ruffled the girl's hair. "Good."

**xoxoxo**

My eyes fluttered open. The scene was a blur at first, but then everything became clearer and I found myself sitting on the cold floor of the tunnel with Leorio beside me, panting.

Blue looking liquid, which I guessed was spider blood, scattered on the floor, but fortunately my place wasn't covered with it.

I stared at the thing Leorio was holding. "A…broom?"

"Oh you're awake. You almost got me unconscious, too, kid."

I smiled. "Sorry."

"Seriously, Rin? You're not scared of Kurapika but you're damn scared of spiders?" the man teased.

I glared daggers at him and he shrank back with a shudder.

"Do not, _ever, _tell this to anyone." I warned.

"Yeah, yeah. But we have to get out of here alive first."

"You're right."

**Killua's POV:**

Why…was that guy in front of us?

Why was he staring coldly at me?

Who was he?

I, Killua Zoldyck, wanted to pretend I didn't know him but…

He was my brother.

I couldn't forever pretend.

I thought that the Hunter Exam will stray me away from that family…from him…but…

Here he was…in front of us…

In front of me.

"Killua? Do you know him?" Gon asked.

I wanted to shake my head and say no, but instead I nodded, not knowing what I was doing anymore because of fear.

I had always been scared of Illumi. But was that really fear?

_He's not true,_ I reminded myself.

I remembered that this Tower was full of tricks and other filthy things so I tried to clear my mind. But what if….he was true?

"Didn't I tell you before, Killu, that – ''

"Stop!" I yelled.

"What's wrong, Killua?" Gon asked.

Illumi's big eyes stared at Gon blankly, and they held no emotion.

My fists were clenched, _trying _to prepare myself if there would be a fight.

But, as I said, I was just _trying._

"Who are you?" Gon demanded.

Illumi's face turned to me. "Why don't you tell him…Killu?"

"He is Illumi," I said, not looking at Gon. "My brother."

"Your…"

"You don't need friends, Killu." Illumi's voice echoed. "Assassins don't need any friends."

"They will just betray you in the end…" he continued. "Or you'll end up betraying them."

I scowled. "You know nothing."

"If you don't want to go back to us, then…I'll just kill Gon."

"You won't!"

I didn't know what I was thinking but I tried to punch Illumi.

But he just vanished in thin air and I punched the stone floor. It was so full of force that it left a crack.

"Killua," I found Gon smiling down at me. "It was an illusion."

I panted heavily. "I didn't expect that."

"But we should go now." he warned. "We don't want any more surprises."

**Emira's POV:**

"Just…" the blond stopped. "Where are you, Emira?"

"I-I'm right here…" I replied, my voice shaking.

The guy sighed. "Why in the Kurta Clan's name am I paired with you?"

"Don't b-blame me!" I stuttered.

"Why are you like that?"

"I hate darkness! Just being in darkness makes me shiver."

"You hate so many things, don't you?" Kurapika teased.

I continued to walk blindly into darkness. "I do. You, Kurapika, what do you hate?"

"Spiders." He mumbled.

"Wha – '' I stopped myself before I could say something unnecessary. "Why do you hate them? I mean – they're just spiders."

"You won't understand." he said coldly. "Now, come on, before anything goes wrong."

"O-okay." I said in a small voice.

Then we heard a rumbling sound.

"What was that?" Kurapika asked, cautious.

I felt heat rose to my cheeks. "That was my stomach."

The blond groaned. "Here."

I felt something on my hand and when I took a bite, it was biscuit.

"Thanks." I said.

"We should really move fast – ''

He didn't say another word when we found ourselves in a cell lit with torches.

It was not that big of a cell, a maximum of six people could fit.

The cell was empty, save for the torches and a muscular man standing before us.

His maniacal smile sent shivers down my back but I regained my composure and put on a brave face.

"Welcome, I am Nazuko." the man said, his smile not fading. "Let me not beat around the bush anymore…what kind of death would you want to have? A quick death or…a slow, painful death?"

Kurapika's brows arched, but I only looked at the man.

"Ah…I forgot that you are special people…let me give you a special gift, then…"

"An eternal torture to both of you!" he continued.

Daggers floated, all of them pointed to Nazuko. "Thanks for the generous offer but I'm much more special than you think. I deserve a better gift."

The daggers flew straight to the guy but I noticed that he vanished and he was suddenly behind me, his hand around my neck with a knife pointed to my face.

"So you love to play with sharp things, eh? Have a taste of your own medicine, girl." his maniacal smile was still there. "I see that you are a Manipulator. I love to kill Manipulators like you."

"I'm afraid it has to be postponed." I heard Kurapika said at the back.

Then the man groaned and he lost grip on me. He fell on the floor.

A stab wound can be seen on his back and I knew Kurapika used one of my daggers.

I grinned widely. "Didn't expect that from you."

"It won't happen again."

"Yeah." I replied sarcastically. "But anyway, how do we escape here?"

"Escape?"

We turned.

Nazuko stood up, the smile on his face wider. "It's nice to play with you both. You are not easily defeated."

I sighed. No wonder he was still alive. After all, he was just stabbed once.

Kurapika frowned like he couldn't believe it.

"Are you wondering why I am still alive even when you used Nen while stabbing me, boy?"

"Spill it." Kurapika said.

"I am….the fourth member of the Phantom Troupe!"

My eyes widened when he showed us a spider tattoo on his palm.

So he was from the Phantom Troupe, the infamous group of bandits who can use Nen.

Kurapika's eyes burned…and when I say burn, I mean, _burn. _

They burned scarlet.

I backed away in fear.

Nazuko's smile faded for the first time when he saw those eyes turned scarlet.

A white aura surrounded the blond and he put a hand around the man's neck then lifted him high up.

"First of all, you're not a member of the Troupe." Kurapika said in a dangerous tone. "A member of them has a number on the spider tattoo and since you doesn't have a number, you are not their member."

"What?! You – ''

Kurapika's grip tightened around Nazuko's neck.

"Don't _ever _mention them," he warned. "…Or I'll kill you."

Nazuko laughed but was interrupted when Kurapika punched him until he fell to the floor.

The scary blond stepped a foot on the guy's belly. "Do you want to say something...?"

The muscular guy could only shake his head.

"Emira."

I flinched. The blond's eyes returned to normal and the white aura faded.

"It's time you do your part."

"Oh…"

Kurapika released his foot on the belly and I touched Nazuko's arm. "Tell us how to get out of here, or else I'll make you kill yourself or…"

"O-or what?"

A mischievous smile formed on my lips. "I'll make you dance to death."

He gulped. "O-okay. Just break that torch on that side and a hidden door will show."

"Alright." I said. "I got what I want. Buh-bye."

I stood up again while Kurapika broke the torch.

Nazuko was rolling back and forth on the floor.

"Be faster." I said. "This would only last for minutes."

The wall suddenly opened revealing an elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Chapter 5 is DONE! I want to thank those who reviewed and followedfavorited again! You make my day, guys! Thanks for the support!**

**P.S - Please visit my profile to vote on the poll.**

**PPS – If you guys want to draw the OCs (like RIN, EMIRA, SAKURA, NEZERA, TOMO, AKIRA) feel free to do so.**

**R&R!**

**~LMK**


	6. Author's Note (Important)

**Hey people!**

Sadly this isn't an update. And there wouldn't be any more updates in the next three months either. All my stories are going ON HIATUS.

I mean, I'm done talking crap, y'know? I told you guys that my fics will end up soon but I was wrong. Problems occured and I have to deal with them so I may not see you for long.

HxH Rewritten and my other fic In Between will go on hiatus for long, too.

**BUT NO.**

**HELL NO. I'M NOT LEAVING FANFICTION YET.**

I love this site so much. It helped me I think develop my writing skill and I gained quite a few friends. Something - or some things - just came up and I have to be out for a long time.

I don't know, I maybe back on February or something. Or maybe April.

But I will have to tell you that you guys make my day and your lovely reviews never get old.

...

Huh, I'm talking crap again. I deserve some corn, don't you think?

...

Well, see you guys someday, and I hope you'll never forget...this fic.

...

The Author: "Love never dies...but love might kill."\\

~LMK


End file.
